1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printed circuit board assembly with shock-absorbing structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Printed circuit boards (PCBs) are in widespread use nowadays. Generally, a PCB is positioned to supporting members protruded from somewhere, such as a computer enclosure. Through holes are defined in the PCB as extensions of screws or bolts to secure the printed circuit board. However, the PCB is rigidly connected to the supporting members and cannot withstand forces of impact transmitted via the supporting members and the screws, especially for a PCB of ball grid array (BGA) type.
What is needed, therefore, is a PCB assembly with shock absorbing structure.